BLACK LIES
by xxKimmie
Summary: Yoongi as secret agent, and jimin a mafia, and all the lies betwen them. OOC, YAOI, NC, PWP, SLOW UPDATE!


**BLACK LIES**

 **plot milik saya, hanya meminjam nama**

 **enjoy reading**

* * *

"Shit, what am i even doing here" gerutu seorang pemuda yang menggusak rambutnya kasar, mata sabitnya bergerak liar menatap kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di satu ruangan, bergerak dan mengoyangkan tubuh mereka liar sesuai irama lagu berbeat fast yang terputar dengan suara besar hingga satu ruangan penuh hiruk pikuk lagu dan teriakan manusia.

Bibir tipis pemuda itu membentuk senyum tipis ketika melihat sosok tubuh tegap pemuda lainnya, tangan pemuda itu memegang dua gelas kertas merah yang isinya tetntu saja, bir. Walaupun dia tidak menyukai minuman seperti itu –dia lebih memilih meminum minuman seperti wine atau vodka dan sejenisnya, tapi di pesta seperti ini hanya itu yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Sorry for the long wait, too many people" pemuda yang memegang cangkir beralasaa,

"Bullshit, too many people my ass, kau sibuk dengan gadis gadis itu dan melupakan temanmu yang sudah kau tinggalkan menunggu disini." pemuda berambut wine yang di umpat itu tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan temannya, sudah terbiasa dengan temannya yang bermulut kotor itu.

"Hei, itu salahmu yang menolak saat aku ajak ikut denganku, Yoon." Yoongi, si pemuda bersurai mint itu mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, dan merebut gelas milik temannya, menegak isinya hingga habis, lalu tersenyum miring ketika melihat ada seorang gadis yang menatap kearahnya, membuat gadis itu buru buru berbalik dengan wajah memerah karena tertangkap menatapnya.

"Nah, you know i don't like one night stand, Hope" Hoseok, pemuda bersurai wine itu mendesis kesal mendengar nama stagenya disebut.

"Shut your damn mouth Yoon, kau tau aturannya. And for yout information, i don't do one night stand, that ain't my style." Yoongi hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka, mereka tidak akan menyadari perkataanku tadi." Suara serak Yoongi terdengar sayup sayup.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever Yoon" Hoseok duduk di sebuah bangku dan berbalik menghadap Yoongi dan berbisik ke pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Three o'clock, pemuda itu menatapmu" ucap Hoseok pelan membuat Yoongi berbalik dan menatap ke arah yang di ucapkan Hoseok, benar saja, di dekat pintu seorang pemuda berambut ash gray menatapnya intens bahkan ketika dia sudah menatap balik, pemuda itu tetap menatapnya, wajahnya sarat akan nafsu yang menggebu, Yoongi kembali berbalik, mendengus jengah.

"What the hell yoon, you know who he is?!" Hoseok bergumam kaget melihat ekspresi dan reaksi datar dari Yoongi, namun pemuda bemulut pedas itu tetap tidak peduli dan memilih untuk menatap kumpulan gadis gadis di sudut ruangan, setelah menimbang nimbang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka dan menatap kearah satu gadis berambut hazel yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hey, pretty, what'ca doing here?" Yoongi meremas pantat gadis itu, membuatnya memekik pelan.

"Hey, hands off, Yoon. I'm still your boss remember?" Irene menatap Yoongi serius.

"Ugh, kita di pesta Rene, tidak ada salahnya menggodamu." Kekeh Yoongi begitu melihat rengutan wajah Irene yang membuat wajahnya semakin imut.

"You look pretty though, like, seriously" puji Yoongi menatap tubuh Irene yang berbalut dress hitam ketat, yang kalau dilihat style mereka mirip, Yoongi saat ini mengenakan kaus putih, leather jacket, dan ripped jeans, memamerkan kulit pahanya yang putih mulus itu. Pipi Irene merona hebat mendengar pujian Yoongi, yang memang sejak lama sudah dia taksir, tetapi tentu saja sebagai atasan pemuda itu dia harus bersikap professional.

"Dan kau terlihat seperti pemuda urakan, like usual." Irene membalas pujian Yoongi sembari menyesap minumannya, membiarkan Yoongi yang mendengus tak peduli. Dia menyukai gaya dia yang sekarang, ini juga memudahkannya untuk bergabung dengan organisasi organisasi yang dia mata matai, sikapnya yang memang kasar dan terkadang urakan membuatnya dapat menjadi mata mata yang handal dan dia memiliki koneksi yang luas, jangan lupakan adiknya yang merupakan sniper terjitu dan termuda di pangkalannya.

Wait, pangkalan? Sniper? Mata mata? Ya, Yoongi seorang special secret agen di organisasi yang di pimpin oleh Irene sebagai seorang chief, organisasi ini masih dibawah asuhan FBI tapi tak sepenuhnya kegiatan mereka di kontrol oleh pria pria berjas resmi tersebut, mereka melakukan operasi operasi mereka sendiri, tanpa perlu mendiskusikannya kepada atasan FBI, tapi hasil yang di dapat yang selalu memuaskan membuat FBI tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana tingkah mereka.

Seperti saat ini, berpesta dan berfoya foya dengan banyak orang, yang kemungkinan besar sebagiannya adalah bandar narkoba, namun mereka kesini bukan tanpa tujuan. Sudah lama organisasi milik Irene ini mengincar seorang bandar narkoba yang terkenal kejam dan dapat dengan mudah merampas hal yang dia inginkan.

Masalahnya, informasi yang mereka miliki sangat sedikit, hanya mengetahui bahwa bandar itu seseorang yang di panggil P, ya hanya P, karena itu, bahkan Yoongi yang memiliki mata dan telinga dimana mana kesulitan menemukan indentitas asli P.

P berkerja di balik banyak orang, hanya memberi perintah, lalu membiarkan orang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotornya untuknya. Dan dengan mudah dapat membersihkan jejaknya, bahkan jika itu artinya membunuh suruhannya.

Dan kini, Yoongi mendengar desas desus bahwa P mungkin akan datang ke pesta ini, oleh karena itu dia datang kemari, dengan penuh keterpasaan dan tuntuntan pekerjaan, karena sungguh yang dia inginkan hanya bercinta dengan kasur dan guling tercintanya di rumahnya yang sederhana itu.

Tapi, sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang mencurigakan, P tidak menunjukkan diri, atau setidaknya adanya orang yang memenuhi profil P. Yoongi menatap Irene yang bercanda canda dengan gadis gadis lain, gadis itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik disini, tidak terlihat sama sekali kalau dia adalah agen rahasia yang sudah memenjarakan ratusan bandar narkoba.

"Rene, kalian berdua terlihat sangat cocok, apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?" tanya seorang gadis, temannya terkikik centil mendengar pertanyaan itu, Irene mengulum senyumnya, hatinya berteriak girang mendengar bahwa dia dan Yoongi terlihat cocok, dan Yoongi hanya terkekeh tak menjawab.

Pemuda berambut mint itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua, berusaha menjauh dulu dari hiruk pikuk manusia yang sibuk berpesta.

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan segera menutupnya kembali ketika melihat ada dua sejoli yang sedang make out dengan panasnya di dalam kamar itu. Lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar lain dan membuka jendela, dengan nekat keluar dari jendela, memanjat hingga atap dan tiduran di atas atap. Menikmati semilir angin dan menatap kumpulan bintang yang mengerling genit kepadanya, dan sinar anggun dari bulan yang menyinari wajahnya.

Separuh kota sudah terlelap menyisakan rumah rumah seperti yang sedang dia tiduri atapnya ini. Suara berisik mengganggu lamunannya, saat dia menoleh dia melihat seorang pemuda sudah tiduran di sampingnya, tak memedulikan tatapan Yoongi yng menjudgenya dengan keras.

"Go away." Usir Yoongi langsung, tapi alih alih pergi pemuda itu malah berbalik dan menatap mata gray milik Yoongi dengan mata bonetot hijaunya, menenggelamkan Yoongi dalam pandangannya.

"Aku bilang pergi." Yoongi kembali berbalik menatap langit berbintang.

"Kau tau kenapa malam ini sangat indah?" tanya pemuda itu tiba tiba, Yoongi tidak merespon perkataannya, membuatnya menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Karena kau ada disini, disampingku." Gombal pemuda itu, sang pemuda menoleh mendengar dengusan geli Yoongi.

"That's the worst pick up line i've heard" Yoongi tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu menyeringgai melihat Yoongi yang merespon gombalannya yang memang buruk. Yoongi bangkit dan duduk menghadap pemuda itu, mata sabitnya itu menatap pemuda itu seolah sedang membaca buku.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yoongi langsung, pemuda itu tetap dalam posisi tidurnya dan menarik Yoongi hingga tubuh kurus Yoongi terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau mendesah di bawahku." Ujar pemuda itu tanpa ragu, Yoongi mengernyit jijik.

"Aku bukan jalang yang bisa kau tiduri begitu saja." Yoongi segera bangkit dan meloncat masuk ke dalam rumah kembali lewat jendela dengan gesit. Awalnya dia mengira pemuda itu tak terlalu buruk, tapi kalimat tadi merusak pikiran positif yang dia miliki.

Dari belakangnya dia dapat mendengar suara ribut pemuda itu masuk kembali ke rumah, mengikuti jejaknya. Tapi, Yoongi tetap berjalan dan ketika tangannya hendak meraih kenop pintu, badannya sudah terlebih dahulu terhempas ke ranjang, Yoongi memekik ketika hal itu terjadi.

Sebagai mata mata dia memang dilatih untuk mempertahankan diri, tapi, dia hanya bisa melakukan pertarungan jarak jauh dan dekat menggunakan senjata, karena tubuhnya yang kurus dapat dengan mudah dilumpuhkan, tapi dia handal dalam hal tembak menembak hinggak dual wielding.

Dan disaat seperti ini, ketika kedua tangannya dikunci diatas kepalanya oleh dua tangan kekar, membuatnya benar benar deffendless dan mudah di serang, dalam kasus ini, diserang oleh seorang pemuda yang bahkan umurnya lebih muda dari dirinya sendiri tapi tubuh pemuda itu terlatih dengan baik, ototnya terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Kekuatannya juga tidak main main, terbukti dengan tidak bergemingnya tangan Yoongi, sekuat apa pun dia menggerakkannya.

"Let me go bastard!" geram Yoongi, menendangkan kakinya sekuat mungkin. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dengan smirk yang terlukis di wajahnya yang saat ini membuat Yoongi sangat bernafsu untuk menonjoknya sekuat tenaga, menghancurkan wajah yang sebenarnya sangat tampan itu.

"You know i'm the house owner right?" tanya pemuda itu, Yoongi tetap keuh keuh berontak dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, membuat yang diabaikan menggeram kesal karena diabaikan.

"Dan sebagai pemilik rumah, aku tau ini kamar yang kedap suara, dan aku dapat melakukan apapun kepadamu disini." Ucap pemuda itu santai, smirk menghias wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya lampu. Yoongi melotot menatap pemuda itu, tidak mungkin dia akan di perkosa kan, akan hancur reputasinya sebagai seorang agen.

"Let me go, please" mohon Yoongi kali ini, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miring. Satu tangannya menahan tangan Yoongi, sementara yang lain meraih ke laci di lemari dekat tempat tidur, mengeluarkan sebuah borgol.

Yoongi kembali melotot melihat benda yang sudah biasa dia gunakan sehari hari itu, dan kini dua tangannya di borgol ke kepala ranjang oleh pemuda sialan itu.

"Well well, you look hot like this." Kekeh pemuda itu, tepat ketika itu handphone Yoongi berdering, menandakan pesan masuk.

"Irene? Aku akan membalasnya." Pemuda itu mengetik sesuatu di handphone yang kini sudah ada di tangannya, lalu tersenyum puas melihat balasan dari Irene.

"Now, where were we?" pemuda itu kembali menatap Yoongi yang sudah gemetar takut, walaupun dia seorang agen, dalam keadaan seperti ini tentu saja dia tetap merasakan rasa panik. Dan rasa itu bertambah ketika pemuda itu, merobek kemejanya, dan melepas celana serta semua kain yang tersisa, menampilkan tubuh putih yang menggoda iman itu.

"Nice." Gumam pemuda itu sambil bersiul kurang ajar, lalu pemuda itu bergerak menindih Yoongi dan menyesap wangi tubuh Yoongi, vanilla yang sudah bercampur dengan bebauan lain, seperti bir dan rokok.

Yoongi merasakan dua buah benda dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan dia terpaksa menelannya ketika melihat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ancaman. Ah ya, siapa pemuda itu? Tentu saja, pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Jimin, seorang pengusaha muda yang dikenal sebagai sex god dan akhir akhir ini sudah mengincar Yoongi yang dimatanya itu sangat menarik.

Dan kini setelah melihat bagaimana tubuh Yoongi, dia semakin tertarik untuk mencicipinya. Tapi, satu hal yang tidak dia duga, our Min Yoongi is still a virgin.

Yup, walaupun tidak terlihat seperti itu, Yoongi belum pernah sekalipun mengangkang untuk siapa pun, dan dia hanya berencana melakukannya untuk orang yang dia cintai. Tapi hidup memang tidak adil, karena kini dia sudah terbaring di tempat tidur yang berada di kamar seorang Park Jimin, dalam keadaan half naked, dengan Jimin menindihnya, menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Fuck off, let me go or i'll tell the police!" ancam Yoongi.

"Dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapan para polisi, seorang pemuda urakan bernama Min Yoongi berumur 24 tahun, di perkosa oleh seorang Park Jimin, sang pengusaha muda terkenal itu, siapa yang akan mempercayainya hmm?" dengus Jimin geli, dan ya, tentu saja Jimin tidak tau kalau Yoongi seorang agen rahasia yang perkataanya bahkan dapat membuat Jimin dalam masalah besar.

"You know nothing!" setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar dan Yoongi mulai menggeliat merasakan panas di tubuhnya, dia tersadar apa yang baru saja Jimin paksa masuk ke mulutnya, aphrodisiac, atau obat perangsang.

"You bastardh, hahh let me go." Suara serak itu mulai terengah engah, merasakan efek obat itu mulai bekerja dalam tubuhnya. Jimin hanya diam menatap Yoongi yang masih menggeliat di hadapannya. Menunggu, menunggu efek obat itu bekerja sepenuhnya dan membuat Yoongi tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain sentuhannya dan meneriakkan namanya keras.

Tapi, Jimin tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu. Jemarinya mulai bergerilya di tubuh Yoongi, membuat pemiliknya mngerang tertahan. Tapi pekikan kecil terlontar dari bibir bak kuncup mawar itu ketika jari jimin mencubit keras nipplenya.

"Hahh, lepashkan hahh aku nghh sekarang!" pekik Yoongi putus asa ketika Jimin meremas keras pantatnya.

"Kurasa Irene itu menyukaimu." Gumam Jimin, mengabaikan pekikan Yoongi, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya bingung.

"Well, jika kau masih saja melawan mungkin aku akan menyebarkan videomu mendesah di bawahku jika kau tidak mau menurut dan terus melawan. Dan membuat gadis bernama Irene itu mengetahui bahwa kau seorang submissive" ancam Jimin sambil tetap bermain di tubuh Yoongi.

"NO!" pekik Yoongi nyaris seketika, tidak, dia tidak akan mau publik melihatnya terlihat begitu pasrah di kukungan pemuda bangsat itu. Reputasinya yang capek dia bangun akan hancur begitu saja.

"Then obey." Geram Jimin, menatap Yoongi penuh dominasi. Yoongi terdiam, lalu mengangguk lemah, pasrah tak dapat melawan lagi jika dia tidak mau dirinya terekspos sedang bercinta dengan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum puas, melepas pakaiannya, menunjukkan absnya yang terbentuk sempurna namun tidak berlebihan.

Jimin kembali menindih Yoongi, meraup bibir tipis itu dan menciumnya lembut, tidak seperti bayangan Yoongi, yang membayangkan Jimin akan menciumnya penuh nafsu dan tuntutan. Tapi, rasa panas di tubuh Yoongi memaksanya meminta lebih, dan kini tubuhnya bahkan bergerak sendiri, melawan kata hatinya.

Kedua tungkai kaki Yoongi bergerak melingkari pinggang Jimin, sementara bibirnya masih di cumbu secara lembut oleh pemuda itu. Bibir bawah Yoongi yang tipis membuat Jimin lebih suka mengulum bibir atasnya. Dan memang itu yang dia lakukan, mengulum bibir atas Yoongi, mencecap rasa dari bibir itu, membuatnya memerah dan membengkak.

Suara kecupan yang keras terdengar ketika Jimin melepas ciuman itu, Yoongi mendongak, mengais ngais udara dengan rakus, mengisi paru parunya dengan pasokan oksigen yang sangat di butuhkannya.

Tapi, disisi lain, mengekspos leher putih bersih yang segera diserang oleh Jimin, Jimin menyesap, menggigit, menjilat, dan mencium leher putih itu, menyebabkan banyak bercak bercak merah dan biru di leher itu. Juga membuat Yoongi mengerang hebat, merasakan permainan Jimin di lehernya.

Bibir Jimin berpindah turun dari leher Yoongi dan turun untuk menghisap kuat nipple Yoongi seakan akan dia ingin susu keluar dari sana, kaki Yoongi bergetar hebat, dan perutnya mengejang, hendak mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya, dalam beberapa detik, tubuh Yoongi melengkung seperti busur dan cairan kenikmatan tersebut keluar, membasahi perutnya dan perut Jimin.

"Just, from your nipple? Really?" Jimin menatap Yoongi tidak percaya, sementara Yoongi tidak menjawab, memejamkan matanya, menikmati kenikmatan yang diraihnya. Lalu, kesadaran itu menghantam Jimin.

"Yoongi, you're a virgin aren't you?" tanya Jimin hati hati. Yoongi diam, dan mengangguk lemah setelahnya.

"Shit, how lucky i am." Jimin menyeringgai, dia akan menjadi pria pertama yang akan memasuki Yoongi. Tangan Jimin bergerak melepas borgol yang mengikat tangan Yoongi. Yoongi menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Well, aku tidak mau pengalaman pertamamu dengan kau di borgol bukan." Jimin untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum tulus, bukan menyeringgai atau smirk, hanya sebuah senyuman. Dan itu sedikit, ya camkan itu, sedikit membuat Yoongi luluh.

Yoongi mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jimin, meminta pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan permainannya, walaupun sudah berhasil cum untuk pertama kalinya, tapi, panas di tubuhnya masih terasa kuat. Jimin mengangguk mengerti dengan tuntutan Yoongi dan bergerak melepas sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sendiri. Menampilkan benda yang sangat besar di bawah sana, membuat Yoong sedikit takut, dengan kenyataan bahwa benda itu akan memasukinya.

Tapi, ketika Jimin kembali menciumnya kali ini dengan ciuman yang lebih panas dan menuntut, rasa takut itu terlupakan, dan dia terbawa arus permainan seorang Park Jimin, dan sepanjang malam, kamar itu penuh dengan erangan dan suara Yoongi yang menjeritkan nama Jimin berkali kali seolah merapalkan mantra.

TBC

* * *

heyya bek with another story.

hope you enjoy, dont forget to reviev.

and by the way, mungkin fragile love akan discontinued, how bout that? setuju?

(_ _) *bow 90*


End file.
